umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tudor
Tudor(Youtube name TFPStudios) is a player on the Unterganger Minecraft Server. History He first took part in testing the server during the First Server Downtime in February 2014, being invited into Molster's server through his Hamachi network. Later, when procrastinator sorted out a hosting solution for the server world, tudor and TheLawlDawg was let in. It became clear, however, that tudor had at least took a part in the various griefing accidents on that day, under the nose of three ops. Early on, what was intended as a prank for Fegelein1906's birthday in his castle became a full scale desecration, which fueled Fegelein1906's already major fustration with the server's issues. This, however, was given a green light by Hans_Krebs who around that time have had traditionally large influence over other players on the server. Later on, snow golems were spammed all over the Unterganger City. When Molster found out his Land Office was griefed, tudor was stripped of his creative mode and was forced to carry out the punishment of cleaning up the snow cover with shovels. He later attempted to run away from the punishment by running in a cave. Convinced with the ill-intent of both new players, and with telltale signs of widespread griefing, the ops had them banned, just a few hours after they were let in. On 6 April 2014, after a long period of consideration after tudor has requested a second chance, the ops decided to give tudor a second (and final) chance. tudor had been apologizing and admitting the griefing to ops soon after the ban. As punishment other than the ban, he was also temporarily locked in the slaughter house on the Hue Island by procrastinator and MTM. Afterwards, he didn't cause too much trouble anymore and built the cities of Pasanauri and Viktoria, among other structures. Once AlphaSkyRaider joined the UMS, he began to screw around by continously running around the server and T, being the only one there beside him, decided to keep track of him so he won't grief. Since he couldn't get to Alphie's locations fast enough, his requests for a form of aid were heeded by procrastinator, who OPed him. However, he has been demodded by RDPIsOnCrack about a year later, but eventually he got them back and has remained with them ever since. In early 2015, tudor had some problems with his Minecraft launcher, rendering him unable to access the server. As such, he took a short hiatus until the problem was solved a few days later. Afterwards, his activity waxed and waned depending on his inspiration, but he still makes a point of regularly visiting the server to make sure everything is in its former place. Building style Tudor usually inspires himself from IRL structures, altough given his dislike of travelling long distances, he usually puts his own design on some parts he cannot replicate accurately (such as the interior), a phenomenon he named "Interpretatio tudoriana". He mostly builds cities and/or plans them, focusing on one or two projects at a time. Titles *Lord Protector of Pasanauri *Thane of Winterholme Keep *Negus of Niggersville *Thane of the Northern Region *Führer and Reich Chancellor of Viktoria *Mayor of Luminosity *Boier of Craivii *Factor of the CFR *Nakharar of Vaghasharpat; Digvarovani of Mtskheta *Curator of the Basilica of Fame Builds *His house *Stable (for his horse, Bonaparte II) *Ice Temple *Lost Temple of Skeletor, a rebuild of a previously-demolished natural desert temple (collaboration with Molster) *Padurea Craivii *Pasanauri *Pontifex Bridge (helped Molster) *Emoticon, Joker cartoonish emoticon, and Iron Cross pixel arts (first 2 demolished to make way for Ibrahim Mat Zin pixel art. *Stronghold 2 (restoration finished roughly 6/4/2017) *Viktoria(renovation in progress) *Athyras Central Station *Athyras Ghetto (together with M) *Middle-class housing in Athyras (collaboration with M) *Basilica of the Hall of Fame *Shel Zahav Synagogue (finished on KT's behalf) *Athyras University (WIP) Planned future builds/WIPs *Megacity: New Jerusalem *Mtskheta and Erchmiadzin (possibility of renaming latter to Vaghasharpat) *Possible network of Mayan towns somewhere in a dense jungle. (or, if width doesn't match, artificially-enlarged) *South colony of the aforementioned town *Replica of IRL houses. *255x255 replica of the Great Pyramid of Giza, at the time it was built, along with a small wall around it, 2 anubis towers, and a replica of the Great Sphinx. (residential purposes) *(near the above) Ancient Egyptian megacity. *City spanning the entire End Island, top to bottom, in its entirety. (The Nexus) Trivia *Tudor has the habit of calling the Oder River, both IRL and on the UMS, by its Polish name, Odra. *Usually, he doesn't build doors with pressure plates, preferring to instead open them by hand. *He has probably the most amount of residences out of the UMS players. *Normally, if he lacks inspiration, he plays "Gott erhalte Franz der Kaiser" or other pieces of music he likes (most of the time classical, missal, and pre-90's). Usually, that works to get him "in the mood" to build something-another quirk of his. *Even after he considers a build of his finished, he comes back to it at times and adds new stuff. *He has a line in the RTN, the Tudor Line, and a wall, the Tudor Wall, named after him. (to his great chagrin) **Ironically, the (now-demolished) Tudor Wall was built as a border between Viktoria, a build of Tudor's, and Old Newport. (again, to his chagrin) *Typically, he uses the isometric map renders as coordinate references to travel around. **Similarly, he switched the latest out of everybody to the new renders, finding the older ones made by Molster to be of more use until he saw that at one point the newer ones surpassed the old whilst including coords, prompting him to admit defeat. *Unlike many server players, he is skeptical of the clone commands and never uses them, preferring to build stuff by hand. This allows him to figure out faults as he goes along and for adjusting on the go, though it leads to a very slow rate of building. Category:Players Category:Ops